blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:4.Chaos Quest Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' RULES # Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone erases your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No revealing the purple Emerald yet. # nO STEALING OTHER cANONS Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Katie Rose(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Evo The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Myesha the Echidna (Taggev) #Sonic The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower(Bluray) #Butch the Cyborg Frog (Scroundernuts) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Ice the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Shadow the Wolf (Shadowthewolf) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 1:Meet Up June 1, 2011 12:00PM Seaside Hill﻿ Jack & Patricia: (Walking Together) Jack: I wonder how Plasma is doing? Patricia: I don't know Jack Evo: *Runs Up* Heyo! Axel:First Katana Camp then that jerk Marcos....Well hi I'am Axel! Eva:Hi big bro!! Kai:Hi anyone seen Plasma or Knux? Sonic:Hey! Tails:Sup! Evo: Hey Guys (Arm In Cast And Sling) Sonic:What happend at that camp!?!? Axel:Stuff... Jack: Hi Sonic Patricia: How's Amy going? Plasma:That reminds me...Where could Katie be... Kai:Who knows? Axel:Katie Rose?You know her?!?! Plasma:Yes do you to? Necko:Yeah!?! Axel:Plasma >:( Plasma:What i do?} Axel:Good you don't remember lets go! Patricia: (Sighs) Amy Rose is one of my Best Friends Kai:What happend to her? Sonic & Tails:KNUCKLES!Where is he?!?!? Jack: I don't know, he just dissapeared with Sukendus all what not Evo: *Moves Broken Arm* Stupid Fish... Axel:First off HOW YOUR ONE F THE STRONGEST!?!??! Patricia: Um maybe we need to calm down. Amy Rose is like a sister to me Sonic:Where are Amy and Knux? Jack: I don't know, maybe Amy is back at her Home Sonic:Ok I'll be back guys! Evo: The Odd Thing Is, That My Arm Hasn't Healed By Now, I Usualy Heal To Health In About An Hour! Axel:Hmmm...Can't you heal yourself Eva:I really liked thse Disney Movies! Oh and where is Streak still dealign with Marcos? Evo: No, And No, I Can't Heal Myself, And She's Dealing With another Minor Villan... Axel:Cool Kai:Oh no! Plasma:What? Kai:Nevermind its katie! Katie:... Jack: Hi Katie Patricia: How's it going? Katie:I feelded like I'am being followed...I can't hurt you guys...But I can hurt Plasma Plasma:I want to be your friend! Katie:Ok I guess...For Now... Katie:But unless I give my Emeralds to Sukendus won't get the rings... Sonic:Amy's sis!Join us and we'll help you!You say yourone of the only people to remeber Plama's past! Axel:*Gulp*Plasma... Kai:Whats wrong? Axel:Nothing... Plasma:Cool...Who is That? Kai:ITS THE LEGENDARY BOUNTY HUNTER KAI THE HEDGEHOG!!! Necko:Ah crap! Plasma:He your pathner! Katie:Yeah... Plasma:Bring it! KaTIE;he is gone!?!? Kai:Coward... Plasma:*Jumps in trees* Speedy: (walks by) Kai:Hey Speedy! Jack: Kai the Hedgehog is a Bounty Hunter of Dr. EggPlankton, I wonder why Sikendus sented him for? Kai:Cause Sukendus knows where you are and Kai TH wants your head... Jack: That's because he's Dr. EggPlankton's Bounty Hunter Plasma:But EggPlankton harrdly ever knows where you are... Speedy: Hmm.. Kai:*Help him up on the tree*You ok buddy! Speedy: I didn't have Breakfast.. Kai:Let me take you to my place then. Evo: *Silent* Eva:Hi big bro sensing his energy! Patricia: There's something Strange is going on here? Ruby: (Walks by) Hey Speedy! Kai:Its part of My I MEAN KAI TH'S TRICK!!Gosh! Kai TH: (Hiding in the Bushes without anyone notices him) This is Kai TH to Sukendus, come in Sukendus Sukendus:Katie betrayed!?!? Kai TH: Don't worry, I'll capture Katie as my Ransom along with her Twin Sister Sukendus:Don't forget the others...And whatever you do bring in Plasma Alive...You can mame Jack and Friends as much as you like! Kai TH: Got it, I'll get them when the Time is right Sukendus:Ok... Plsma:I can sense the hedgehog is close...Be on guard. Kai TH: (Hops on a Tree & hides in there without anyone seeing him) Plasma:I can sense your self loser come out and fight... Katie:Yeah STalker guy you know you want me! Kai:... Jack: Come out, come out...wherever you are Patricia: Hmmmm? Kai TH: (Grabs his Rocket Laucher) (Has a Sick Smile on his face) (then fires at our Heroes) Jack: LOOK OUT ! Plamsa:*Grabs Rocket and throws back* Katie:Plasma was alaways so strong! Kai TH: (Dodges out of the way by jumps up high & Lands on both feet) Hello Jack: Kai the Hedgehog ! Plasma:*throughs Punch at face* Kai TH: (Catches a Punch & Crushes Plasma's Hand with his Cyborganic Arm) Plasma:*Laughs*Fool...CHAOS ACID ASSULT*Burns Kai TH mecha Hand Off AND HITS HIS BODY WITH BLAST* Kai TH: (His Cyborganics resisted the Attack) HA HA HA! Who's the Fool now? (Crushes Plasma's Skull) Plasma:You...My hair is so Long it can protecet my Skull long enoguh to do this*Punches in Face while Kai shoots in Back with Chaos Gun* Kai TH: (Grabs Plasma's Hand & Throws him at a Boulder) But you have forgoten that my Cyborganic can resist any Ammo, like it's Bullet Proof Kai:*Catches* Plasma:We are just getting started! Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 1.5:May the Hunt Begin! Only Katie,Sukendus, & Kai the Hedgehog are in the follwing part... June 1,2011 ' Katie:Hello Sukendus... Sukendus:I need you to hunt down a Bounty since your the only Bonuty Hunter Left who remembers the accident.... Katie:How much will I get for getting the Emeralds?!? Sukendus:2000000000000 Ring! Katie:I'am in give me a tracker! Sukendus:*Hands Over* Katie:Cool My Bounties are close! Katie:*Thought*Stupid ape while hes not loooking the prize ll be mine! Sukenuds:*Whispers to the dark*Kai TH take this incase of betrayel and don't come back till I You bring me thier heads...Especially Jack The Hedgehog Kai TH: Don't worry, I'll get rid of them for good for you & my Boss Dr. EggPlankton (Evil Laughter) Sukendus:And remember if Katie tries anything....DESTROY HER AT ALL COST AND BRING BACK THE EMERALDS! Kai TH: Yes sir, I'll destroy her, along with Plasma & the others, even Jack & bring you back the Emeralds! I'll find them (Leaves without another word) Sukendus:Good... Katie:*Going through trees*This i'll be a snap!I feel like I'am being followed! Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 2:Kai Phase 1 Jack: Why are you here for, Kai? Kai TH: To get rid of you & your Friends for I am your Doom Eva:*Goes Super ll and pulls out Katana*Ready to get schooled! Plasma:*Puts his hand against Kai TH'S head*You have no idea what your up against! .*Shoot Chaos Acic Assult and Chaos Bomb at Kai Thfollowed by a Chaos Blast Filed with Chaos Bouncing Chaos Spheres* Kai TH: (Evil Maniacally Laughter) What do you call that it kinda tickled Plasma:Hmmm....Jack you defeat this Loser on a regular basis....Whats his weakness if any? Jack: I don't know what's his Weakness is Plasma:Then Necko! Necko:YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THESE TEMPERTURES!CHAOS LAVA ASSULT! Kai TH: (Appears without a Scratch) I'm also Lava & Fire Proof Axel:LET ME HANDLE THIS...CHAOS HEART!!! Jack: What does it do? Axel:Allow me to enter his Chaos Body and destroy his Mind!*Teleports* Kai TH: (His Red Aura appears) I don't think so (Pushes Axel out of his Mind with Strong Force) Axel:I left a Mini Chaos Bomb in *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Plamsa:So how do you fight this guy... Kai TH: (Appears again) I've also defuse the Bomb before it go off with my own Mind & I disguise the Sound Plasma:Wait*Runs up to and rips off arm* Now its gettin good! Kai TH: (Connects his Arm back together again like it's new again) Jack: OH COME ON NOW! Plasma:Ok...*Runs up does the asame but this time shoots a Chaos Acid Assult up his Arm Holes to his heart* Kai TH: Does that ever gonna hurt me (Turns his Hand into a Machine Gun & Fires Rapidly at our Heroes) Patricia: (Saves Jack) I got you Axel:We'll me and Eva stole Sukendus' Super Scouter...Lets see...His stats are pretty strong but no back story..Oh no.. Plasma:What Axel:His stats combinde are...OVER 9000!!!!!!!*Crushes Super scouter* Tails:Thanks I'll get to rebuilding that in stead of helping! Sonic:*Smashes into Kai*Hey old buddy still can't kill Jack NAH ANAH NA BOO BOO!!! Kai TH: (Grabs Sonic by the Neck) YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME?! Sonic*Spindash to cut arm off again as he throws it to Kai and Kai blows it up* Kai TH: (Regenerates his Cyborganci Arm like brand New) Your Nothing (Pulls out his Dark Hammer & Smashes them, knocking them out) Plasma:*Crawling*No One is that strong except The Face in The Mask and Metal...HE HAS A CHAOS EMERALD DON'T YOU!! Kai TH: Sayonara, Rodent (Knocks out Plasma) Plasma:*Coughs up Blood*The Face In the Mask It willl Kai:*Can't get up but thinking*Zenaroid NO WE'RE FINISHED!AND wait isn't Kai a Hedgehog AKA Rodent too? Jack: (Gets up Slowly) Ow, that hurt Patricia: (Gets up slowly as well) Ouch Kai:*Thoguht*Wait Plasma is just stalling! Plasma:COMBINtion move guys! Sonic:CHAOS Sonic Wind! Tails:*Runs out*CHAOS Vortex Elec! Katie:CHAOS PIco Pico Power ! Plasma:Chaos Acid Assult Necko:Chaos Lava Assult! Eva:Super ll Chaos Bomb Axel:CHAOS HEART! Plasma:Hurry Jack PAT! Jack: CHAOS DRAGON (Turns into a Full Grown Dragon & Charges at him) Patricia: But I don't have a Chaos Power Plasma:THEN GIVE US STRENGH!!! Plasma:Chaos Unifatcation!!!!!! '''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ' Katie:Here a move I learned...'''FINAL FALCON PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ' '.*'Gets Kai gets Face PUNCHED Into a blast of Super Powerful Energy Plus Falcon Punch Plus Power Full Chaos Spheres Plasma:YOUR SCREWED!! Kai TH: (Still hasen't got a Scratch) (Notices everyone is knocked out except for Patricia) Kai:*In mind*Thisn guy must have the Emerald...But then..OH NO THE LAST EMEERALD IS IMPLATED ON ZENAROID'S HELMET... Kai TH: (Traps our Heroes in a Cage) TAKE THEM AWAY SUKENDUS Patricia: (Hides in the Bushes) Zenaroid:Not so fast...Plasma is Mine! Sukendus:Is Plasma alive?!?!KAI!?!?!?!? Kai TH: Yep he's still alive Sukendus:Good--ZENAROID!! Zenaroid:I want those weaklings back fight me Kai TH I know you have an Emerald in you! Kai TH: You mean this Emerald (Shows them a Yellow Emerald) We need a head count because I think someone is missing Zenaroid:Good*Hides his White Emerald*Lets go! Kai TH: Wait there's one Missing Zenaroid:Patricia?I can sense and smell her fear...*Blasts Bush* Patricia: EEK! (Runs away) Kai TH: PATRICIA, COME BACK HERE !!! Zenaroid:*Blasts in Face while she runs and Plasma Necko and Kai Escape* Jack: (Escapes also) Patricia: (Hides in a Bush) Zenaroid:I'll be back when Kai's dead... Plasma:*Throws Chaos Sphere at Kai*eat that! Kai:No effect?Of course we must get that emerald! Axel:*Goes Super with Master Emerald* Kai TH: You'll never get this emerald from me Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom & goes after Kai TH) Axel:*Goes Super and crushes Kai TH'S hand and takes Emerald* Fool... Kai TH: (Punches Axel before he take the Emerald off of him) Patricia: (Takes the EMerald away from Kai TH) Eva:EVO!?!?! Axel:*Smashes Kai to ground* Kai TH: (Gets up) YOu still think you can defeat me?! Axel:I'am sper your not!*Shoots Cahos Speher in Eyes he falls back down the Hole then a Chaos Bomb Crushes him*Not to death Axel;Loser... Kai TH: Then I'm taking YOUR POWERS (Grabs AXEL & Steals his Powers) Plasma:*Frees Axel* Kai:CAHOS DOME*Plasma & Kai TH ARE IN* Plasma & Kai:CHAOS DOME ASSULT*KEEPS BOUNCING ATTACKS TO KAI TH*EAT THAT AT YOUR NORMAL POWER YOUR PROBABLY DEFEATED! Kai TH: (His Eyes turn Bloody Red) YOU WILL BE TERMINATED (Grabs his Machine Gun & Fires at everyone) Jack: (Dodges) Patricia; (Dodges & her Tail is coated with Energy & swats KAI TH with her Tail) Kai TH: (fails to get up) Plasma:CHAOS ACID ASSULT! '''FATALITY! ' Plasma:He might survive! Kai:He did...Just crushes his arms and lets get Sukendus! Eva:Evo!?!?! Jack: Thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Plasma:Sorry it took me so long to defeat Kai TH... NECKO:*tHOUGHT*I SHOULD'VE HELPED MORE! Kai TH: (Slowly Gets up) Plasma:*Rips off arms and beats him with them*Stay down and we won't hurt you! Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 3:Kai Phase 2 Kai TH: (Yells) THAT"S IT! (His Cyborganics uppgrades themselves with Spikes & Thicker Armor) NOW! WHO WANTS TO BE DEFEATED (Evil Laughter) Plasma:UYOu! Kai TH: (Turns his Hand into an Advanced Flamethrower & Fires flames at our Heroes) Necko:Exorbs thanks for your power! Kai TH: My Flames will burn you out Necko:Lava ism power fromthe Mobians core I can exorb this weak flame and my power is increased by 50% Plasma:Bring it! Plasma:SUPER ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*3/4 OF the forest near Angel island has been terminated* Kai TH: (Shaking a little bit, but not Scared) Grrrrr Patricia: Let me finish him Alone Jack: Go for it Patricia Kai:You sure Pat! Patricia: Don't worry, I can handle him, noe get everyone outta here Plasma:Call us if you get hurt! Patricia: Don't worry, I'll be ok Jack: Be careful Patricia (Everyone runs outta here except for Kai TH & Patricia) Patricia: Let's Dance I'll Lead Kai:Uh oh this may get bloody... Necko:Oh yeah DBZ fight! Kai TH & Patricia: (Charges at Each Other) Kai TH: (Punches Patricia) Patricia: (Ducks his head & Flips him on his Back) Kai:HOW? PLASMA:WE COULD DO IT ITS JUST HE WOULD GET BACK UP LIKE NOW! Patricia: I'm a Girl Kai TH: Feel the power of the Robot (Punches Patricia left to right in a Pattern) kAI:jUMP! (I meant Kai TH WOULD GET BACK UP) Patricia: (Jumps up & lands on Kai TH's Head) Kai TH: Hey, get off a me! Patricia: (Throws Kai TH away) Kai TH: Your good for a girl Patricia: Thank you Eva:Evo... Jack: You can do it Patricia Patricia: (Kicks Kai TH's Face) Kai TH: (Pulls out his Machine Gun & Fires at Patricia) Patricia: (Dodges every single bullet in light speed) Jack: Whao, she's fast Patricia: Give up yet? Kai TH: Never (Grows Spikes out of his Knuckles) Eva:I hope Evo didn't get hurt! Plasma:Kai Th he must have something about him this time making him almost invinceable! \ Eva:Somethings wrong... Axel:I can't feel Evo's energy! Plasma:Lets Look! Speedy: I'll stay here with Jack. Jack: Good luck (To Patricia) Come on Patricia, you can do it Patricia: (Kicks Kai TH at the face) Kai TH: (Punches Patricia) Patricia: (Dodges) Those Spikes are Sharp, I had to be careful Kai TH: (Kicks Patricia at the Stomach) Patricia: OW! (Falls to the ground) Jack: Patricia! Kai TH: Now for my finishing move, looks like your Tail is now Caught in a Jam Patricia: Tail (Looks at her Big Tail) That's it Kai TH: (Punches Patricia super hard) Patricia: (Dodges & Jumps high into the Sky) Kai TH: What? Where'd she go? Patricia: (Thought) I must Concentrate (Coated her Tail with Energy & Spins around) Jack: It's looks like an Iron Tail with a Spin Kai TH: Oh No! Patricia: (Swats Kai TH to the ground super hard with Tail) Kai TH: (Crashes to the Ground super hard) Ohhh Ow! Patricia: Who's got the Power now? (Slaps Kai TH with her Tail) Katie:Wow...And to think all we need to do was to take a away his Emerald and coat a part of our Body with Energy...*Steps on Kai TH chest and kicks in water*You can finish him off if you want Pat!! Kai:You guys ok? Plasma:How. Katie:All it took was Take away his Emerald beat to a pulp then Coat a part of Your Body in Energy and hit him! Necko:Nice! Katie:I know right! Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 3.5:The Search For Evo! Plasma:He should still be near Angel Edge Forest... Axel:What The Hell! Eva:*Sigh* Plasma:It must be Sukendus while Jack Speedy and Pat handle Kai TH lets go get Evo! Kai:Ok!﻿ They Find Him In A Large Building, Hanging From The Ceiling, Gagged Evo: *His Eyes Seem To Say: Help* Kai:Look theres Knux too! Eva:bROTHER..we will help! Kai:Chaos Control* Necko:*Breaks Rope* Sukendus:Hello knux and Evo are under my Control Now! Evo: That's Right, Master... *Winks At Eva* Eva:Ewww..Wait... Sukendus:Knuckles!*Knuckles grabs Necko and they begin to fight* Eva:*Pretends to die* Axel:Ok Sukendus*Goes Super*Who wants a Katana up thier Rectum! Kai:Hey thats Evo's line! Evo: No It's Not! *Notices Eva* EVA!!! Axel:*Fights Sukendus* Evo: Eva, Speak To Me! Eva:*Whispers*I'am ok remember how Axel said he couldn't standto lose another friend in the battle with Marcos and Possed Floyd?Well by masking my energy and pretending tobe hit by you I sent Axel into his Dark Form using the Master Emerald. Axel:Sukendus!!*Smashes across face* Plasma:Did you feel something guys! Eva:Yeah... ???: Eva knows the sense of my power Eva:Shadow's Sister! Kai:Whats her name? Eva:Shadow The wolf! Plasma:Cool but can we go check on Pat now! Axel:Go I'll handle him!! Shadow the Wolf: It is great to see you again Eva and Axel Eva:Thanks! Shadow the Wolf: Anytime *Bows to the others* Eva:Ok lets go check on the others while Axel handles Sukendus! Shadow the Wolf: Ok let's go Eva Kai:Ok I'am Kai the Fox not the Hedegehog! Evo: Hey Shadow Shadow the Wolf: Hello Kai and hi Evo Plasma:Lets go help!!*Runs with eva Necko and Kai* Eva:Genius wasn't it!!! Shadow the Wolf: What's going on? Kai:The Emeralds are at stake and this mean guy Sukendus is trying to take them! Follow us*A.K.A Go back to Part 3* Shadow the Wolf: I see Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 4:Replanning Plasma:Had enough? Kai:And to think we had trouble due to a cheater... Katie:*Steps on Kai TH TRYING TO DROWN HIM*﻿ Evo: This Is How You Do It! *Is About To Stab Kai TH* Eva:Becarful you don--Oh wait you can swim! Evo: *Nods, Thrusts Downward* Axel:Your pretty cool Evo... Evo: Uuh, Thanks? Axel:What? Evo: *For Once He's At A Loss Of Words* Jack: Do you think we should be getting back home now? Patricia: I think so, I think that battle is over Shadow the Wolf: I belive so. I will stay around just to make sure. Jack: Ok then, good luck then Shadow the Wolf: Thank you *turning her scouter on heat vision mode* Patricia: Come on let's go (In Underwater) Kai TH: (Wakes up & teleports back to Sukendus' HQ) Shadow the Wolf: *jumps on top of a rock and sits on it* Plasma:Hurry,Lets fninsh Sukendus and his Gang right now! Katie:OK! Jack: Let's go Patricia: Alright! (Meanwhile at Sukendus' HQ) Kai TH: (Teleported in here) I'm sorry, Sukendus, but I failed you. They got the Yellow Chaos Emerald out of me & now they got 4 Chaos Emeralds Sukendus:Its ok lets recount Kai hs the Blue(Emerald),Plasma has Green,Necko has Red,Jack and Patricia have the Master Emerald,Zenaroid has White, and Metal Sonic has Cyan. '''NEW RULE!!! Kai TH: But now I have the Yellow Emerald & the only one left is the Purple Emerald which one of Jack's Bestest Best Friend has & her name is Amy Rose .*At Amy* ??????:*Takes Emerald*I need this for a high School!! Sukendus:Good get Amy and her friends! Sonic:Oh no someone's in trouble lets go!! Kai TH: Don't worry, I'll get her (Leaves the room) Sukendus:Good... ????: Hello Sukendus Sukendus:Who might that be! (It was Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: I'm Dr. EggPlankton, Jack's Main Enemy Sukendus:Are you with Kai TH? Dr. EggPlankton: Why Yes, I'm the one who hired him as a Bounty Hunter in the first place Sukendus Oh are you here to join? Dr. EggPlankton: Yes I am Sukendus:Good lets go get Amy...*CHAOS CONTROL* Dr. EggPlankton: (Evil Laughter) Sukendus:Why is Amy beaten up? Dr. EggPlankton: I don't know. (You can be Amy) Amy: (Wakes up) What happen? Huh? EggPlankton, who is that? Dr. EggPlankton: This is Sukendus. But tell me, where is the Purple Chaos Emerald? Amy: I did have it before, but someone just Attacked me \ Sukendus:Dangit...Well he sealed his energy but as long as we have one Emerald we can stop those fools... Dr. EggPlankton: And I have not only my Bounty Hunter, my 2 Advanced Robots Amy: I won't let you get away with this, Buddy & never mess with my friends (Smashes Sukendus & Dr. EggPlankton on the heads with her Piko Piko Hammer) ">??????:Hmph I'am am The Only one who will KILL! Plasma! Sukendus:ZOOROD!oH AND YOUR SISTER KATIE WILL DIE TOO! Amy: I wont let you (Bashes Sukendus with her Piko Piko Hammer again) (Runs away) Sukendus:*Shoots her and takes away they'll find you...* Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 5:The Next Battle...Zoorod! ﻿Amy: (Wakes up) Ow, not again Jack: Are you alright Amy? Knuc:I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! Necko:Oh no he ois under Sukendus's Control! Amy: (Knocks Knuckles out with her Piko Piko Hammer) And now he's knocked out Patricia: I hope your alright Amy Amy: I am Patricia KATIE:Hey sis! Amy: Katie Rose! (Hugs Katie) I've missed you Katie:thanks... Knuckles:What happened Zoorod:Nice to see you Plasma... Plasma:?????????????? Jack: Who's that? Patricia: I don't know Zoorod:Don't remember me...Looks like we'll have to battle*Pulls out Gun* Amy: Be careful, he's got a gun Katie:*Thought*Oh man,Zoorod and Amy doesn't remeber because she slept through the whole thing...WAIT if we're twins can't she teleplatchicly read my thoughts! Amy: (Thought) I wonder what Sonic was doing, but I don't know who's that guy with a gun, I hope Plasma knows what he's doing Plasma:Who are you Zoorod:Zoorod here to Make sure There is no 2nd coming!!! Jack: Be careful Plasma Plasma:ok! Whats a secod coming? Zoorod:Well prove to me your worthy by Defeating me...Who is up? Patricia: I've attacked Kai TH before, maybe someone should do it Amy: Yeah, but who? (A flash of gray appears in front of the others) ???: Let me deal with Zoorod. Jack: Ok, but who are you? Shadow the Wolf: It's me I sensed something was up so I came as fast as I could. So do you guys need a hand? Jack: Sure we can need some extra help Shadow the Wolf: *Takes out Sword of Souls* This should be easy to me Patricia: Be careful of Zoorod, he's very dangerous Shadow the Wolf: Iam immortal and an ultimate life form Jack: That sounds familliar just like what Shadow the Hedgehog says Shadow the Wolf: Yeah Iam his twin sister. But I prefer a sword then a gun. I only use a gun for distance combat. And plus Iam part werewolf Patricia: Ok, we need to protect each other from Zoorods Attacks Amy: I wonder why Katie is telling my friends about the Quest? Shadow the Wolf: Of course we have to be careful Jack: We have to defeat Zoorod Shadow the Wolf: I know that. Tell me something I don't know Jack Jack: I don't know Shadow the Wolf: Alright then now let's take care of Zoorod Patricia: OK! Amy: Let's go Shadow the Wolf: Right *Runs towards Zoorod* Zoorod:*Jumps and kicks across face*Beware my power! Shadow the Wolf: *Growling* You are the first and last person to kick me in the face!!!!!!!!!! Zoorod:IS that Shadow?Why did you die your fur grey?Or are you Sahdow's sister? Kai:WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WITH ZENAROID! Zoorod:That fool is nothing to me until he is down with you Plasma! Shadow the Wolf: Iam Shadow the hedgehog's twin sister Shadow the Wolf Zoorod:Hmph so i can take you all! Plasma:Is that a fact?!?! Shadow the Wolf: *Roars* Is that a challenge?!?!? Zoorod:Immortal HA!Not even Shadow is immortal you fool! Shadow the Wolf: IAM NOT MY BROTHER IAM MORE DIFFERENT THAN HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IAM A PURE IMMORTAL WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoorod:What evs Your an Easy win even if I do lose here! Shadow the Wolf: Easy win Ha I want to see that proven about me Zoorod:Lets go then! Shadow the Wolf: You asked for it! *Charging up a Chidori* Zoorod:Like I said even if I lose I win! Shadow the Wolf: I don't care try this! *Running up to him with a full charged Chidori* Zoorod:*Chaos Magnet*Fresh Power! Shadow the Wolf: *Vanishes in a black cloud of smoke* Zoorod:*Attacks Plasma* Shadow the Wolf: Oh you don't Zoorod! *In the air she is spinnig in a cricle with her Chidori hand out in front* Zoorod:*Plasma shield* Plasma:CHAOS ACID ASSUALT! Zoorod:CHAOS BOMB! BOOM ' '''E'va:Evo where did you go now!! Patricia: Evo kept being dissapeared, but where did he go now? Evo: *Limps Up, All Cut Up* You Do Not Want To Be Me Jack: What happen to you Evo? Eva:You ok?! Patricia: Let me help you (heals Evo with her Healing Powers) There Evo: Three Words. Zom Bie ArmyE Eva:Lets go get Shadow! Jack, Patricia & Amy: Ok Plasma:Shadow? Jack: Come on Plasma, let's go find him pLASMA:Its the Wolf not Hedgehog. Jack: Oh right Plasma:Got her looks like shes out! Zoorod:Then Jack bring it! Jack: Alrighty then, let's fight (Charges at Zoorod & Pulls out his Piko Piko Hammer) Zoorod:Ow...*Shoots with LaZER IN STOMACH* Jack: (dodges) Whoops, miss me that time (Kicks Zoorod at his Face) Zoorod:*Grabs Foot and blasts* Jack: Yeowch! (Punches Zoorod at the Stomach causing him to let go) Guys, I'm in big trouble Zoorod:Grrr....SPECIAL CANNON BLAST*Hits Jack's back* Kai:JACK! Jack: (Falls to the Ground) OHHHHHH! Now he's got me really MAD! Patricia: Are you alright? Jack: I'm fine Zoorod:Losers... Patricia: (Heals Jack with her Healing Powers) There, your done Jack: Ow, my head Zoorod:Your pretty easy too Jack considering your only Ageless... Jack: (Grows Dragon Wings & Charges at Zoorad & slams him to the Ground) Zoorod:Ow...*Punches in face* Jack: (Dodges) Whoopsie (Punches back) Zoorod:*Grabs hand and shoots in face* Jack: (Dodges again) Hey, watch it. Guys I need some help here Plasma:JUMP!!!!!!!!!!CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!! Jack: (Jumps out of the way) Patricia: (Catches Jack) I got you Zoorod:*Jumps and kicks Plasma in the face* Plasma:CHAOS DISC!*zOOROD REFLECTS AT PATRICIA* Patricia: (Ducks) Phew that was a close one (Hops on her Flying Broom) We need to defeat Zoorod & get outta here Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Zoorod:Just give me the Demon! Jack: The demon? Why? Zoorod:Plasma...He is...Uexplainably evil... Patricia: Plasma? A Demon? Zoorod:Defeat me and you'll know... Jack: Alright, if you say so Patricia: (Uses her Magic Wand to make a Cage & traps Zoorod) Done & Done Zoorodz;*Chaos Controlos out and punches Patricia in the face* Patricia: (Dodges) Whao (Kicks Zoorod at the Face really fast) Take that Zoorod:*Grabs broom and breaks off Bristles* Patricia: Hey, that's Special (Punches Zoorad at the face again) Zoorod:*Grabs with feet since he was falling head first and punches Patricia in the face Rapidly* Patricia: Ouch (Coated her Tail with Energy & slams Zoorad with her Tail) Zoorod:*Exorbs powera* Patricia: Hey quit it Jack: (Grabs Patricia) He's too strong, we gotta get outta here Zoorod:*Blows up broom engine* Amy: Uh, maybe we should run Jack: Good idea (Jack, Amy & Patricia starts running) Zoorod:Your a coward Jack...I NEW YOU COULDN'T WIN! Jack: (Turns into a Dragon) Dragon Jack: DRAGON JACK! You girls get behind me, while I take care of Zoorod myself (Breathes huge ammounts of Fire at Zoorod, causing the flames to burn Zoorod) What do you think of that? Plasma:*Exorbs and Shoots a Chaos Lavatic Acid Assualt* Zoorod*Teleports and slams Patricia,Amy and Jack's faces into the beam* Dragon Jack, Patricia & Amy: OW! Dragon Jack: Plasma, you gotta help us Plasma:*Warps up and shoves Zoorod's face in to* '''BOOM Amy: Plasma you saved us, thank you Katie:Nice... Zoorod:I'am not done... Patricia: Let's go defeat him Zoorod:*Pucnhes Patrica*Your nothing! Patricia: And your Gone! (Uses her Magic to Crush Zoorod into a Ball & throws him far away) Zoorod:*tAKES aMY wITH hIM*ba bye! Amy: (Lets go of Zoorad's Grip & lands on Jack) Zoorod:*Frees from ball formation and steps on AmY* Jack: (Saves Amy just in time) Let's go Patricia: Plasma we gotta do something ?????: (Stabs Zoorod at the Back) Zoorod:*Ducks*YOU FOOL!!!!!!!! Kai TH: Your the FOOL around here, Tattletale (Stabs Zoorad at the back over & over again) Zoorod:You do Realize mY SUIT IS Metal *BASHES IN HEAD* Kai TH: (Dodges & bashes Zoorod in the head) Zoorod:DUCK SWEEP KICK! Kai TH: SUPER SWORD SLASH! Zoorod:*Smash Bros Side Step Then kicks up* Plasma:*Stabs Kai TH in stomach during that* Katie:Ouch hope you die from that Kai you jerk! Plasma:Hmph...That 'll teach 'um! ((By the way i wanted to add Milly to the series to be with Kai Th as a good friend)) (Ok in a little bit there is already alot going on) Zoorod:Listen I won't tell them the story and not even you know Kai TH!*PUNCHES IN STOMACH AND KICKS DOWN* Shadow the Wolf: *Gets up* Man I hate when I miss my target that's it no more starbucks before a battle. You guys thought I would die cause of that impact? It will take alot more to kill me Kai TH: (Grabs his Minigun & fires at Zoorod) Jack & Amy: (Bashes Zoorod on the head with their Piko Piko Hammer) Patricia: (Kicks Zoorod at the Face) zOOROD:*dODGES GUN DUCKS FROM HAMMER BUT GETS HIT IN LEGS BY KICK* Patricia: Take that (Flips Zoorod on his back) Zoorod:DAMN!!!!!!!!!!*Shoots Jack in the Face* Jack: (Ducks his head) Hey! That was close! (Kicks Zoorod at the stomach) (Spongebob100: How long do we have to keep on fighting Zoorod because it's taking too long) Zoorod:Plasma...Sinse I can't get you the moment you go insane is the time I kill you so I guess I'll be with you until then... Amy: You fought well Zoorod Zoorod:I don't need your praise...But thanks... Patricia: It's very nice of you to join us Zoorod:You got lUCKY...Zenaroid and Sukendus are gone and we're beaten and bloddy we must return later... Patricia: Ok, but my Broom is destroyed &...(Notices her Broom is 100% fixed) It's brand new, but how? Plasma:Your welcome.. Patricia: Thank you Plasma (Hugs Plasma) But how did you do that? Plasma:I sat down and I thought of my firiends and it was rebuilt along with that dead flower over there! Patricia: Dead flower? Plasma:It got hit in the cross fire and when I sat down it revived... Axel:*Thought*Zenaroid... Jack: (Notices his phone is ringing & answers it) Hello, Jack the Hedgehog speaking ????: (In Phone) Your all doomed Jack: Huh? Who's there? ????: Put on Loudspeaker & let me tell you & your friends Jack: Ok (Puts the Phone on Loudspeaker) There, now who are you? ????: You can call me Mr. E Patricia: (thought) Mr. E? Now where have I heard that before? Jack: Ok, so what do you want to talk about? Mr. E: Let's just say that about this Sukendus is about to catch Plasma because Plasma is evil before Jack: Huh? Why do you want to know about Plasma? Mr. E: He, you, Patricia, Kai the Fox, Necko, Evo & Eva are the only ones who can stop Sukendus & Zenaroid & discover the true Mystery behind Planet Mobius. This is just the Beggining (Jack's phone hungs up) Jack: The True Mystery behind Planet Mobius? Shadow the Wolf: Well Iam going to take my leave from here call me if you need me *Teleports away* Axel:WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ABOUT ME AMY,KATIE!!! ????2:Fools just wait now I know how to erdicate you... Axel:Mr E? Amy: It doesn't sound like him Axel:No I was wondering about him... Patricia: Well, we betta figure it out in the Morning, let's go to bed Axel:Fine... Amy: Come on Katie, let's go back to our house Katie:OK! (At Amy & Katie's House) Amy: What a day, let's go to bed and...(Notices a letter marked with a E) Kaite look at this Katie:Wt heck!!???! Amy: It's a letter (Reads the letter) "I hope you two have a good time because you two know about this quest. Help Plasma, Kai the Fox, Necko, Jack, Patricia, Evo & Eva on their Adventures. This Chaos Quest is just the Beggining. Signed, Mr. E" Axel:*Busts in*WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!! Amy: Axel, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Axel:I don't sleep well..BUt anyway that MR. E IS A JERK I'AM SO APART OF THIS TEAM!!!!!!!!!! Amy: (Notices another Letter from Mr. E) Hey, there's another & it's for you. Axel:*Reads* Amy: It says "P.S. You too Axel" Axel: >:( a WHOLE PIECE OF PAPER*&cLUTCHES*on this!Whatevs see ya.. Amy: Ok bye. (To Katie) Katie? Katie:I'am Ok*Thought*No one for sure knows what'll happen but I hope it doesn't totally... Episode 4:Rise Of The Bounty Hunters! Part 6:Next Episode Preview 4! DUN DUN DUN DA DUNNA DUN DUN DA! ''' '''Kai:Hey its me Kai! Mr. Lightbor:You v'e missed so many classes before you dare go to the dance you must go through me! ''' '''Kai:Oh NO THE FINAL CAN STILL SAVE ME!﻿ Amy: I hope we can help our Friends Katie, infact we want to know who is this Mr. E ' '''Eva:I kinda like this Odep Bear! ' 'Axel:There is something wrong with him believe me! ' 'Tori:Jealous much? ' 'Axel:No he-- ' 'Odep:Is more attractive to Eva ah yes! ' 'Kai:Next time on Chaos Quest Prepared to get Schooled ' '''Zenaroid:*Angry*They have the Last Emerald! Jack: Ok, we get the Picture 'Patricia: Stayed tuned! ' Episode 3:Knuckles' Revenge!Episode 5:Kai's School Life!The Dance For The Emerald! Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Quest Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Bluray's Continuity